It is known to provide a vehicle with a control system in which the user must make a manual selection between different modes of operation. One example of such a system is an air suspension system and its modes may be defined at least in part by ride height.
Some of the modes in such systems are mutually exclusive and confusion can arise if the user cannot readily identify which modes are actually available for selection and which one or more of the modes have already been selected or are inhibited from selection.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved user interface for a vehicle.